Life goes on
by kakashis1andonli
Summary: this is my second fanfic about a girl name yuri she is restricted from life by her abusive father. Later she attend konaha high and she meets Naruto and the gang will they help her or leave her. Please read suck at summary. Please no flames Naruto X OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own naruto, it belongs to kishimoto

This means inner thoughts 

Hey guys this is my first fanfic so please don't be hard on me my other one I dis continued so yeah here it is.

Yuri looked out the car window to see the houses going by in blurs. She saw a sign that said welcome to Konaha. She wondered why she was moving again, their old neighborhood seemed to be just fine. Yuri looked over to see her three year old sister Nani playing with her bottle. Yuri really didn't like her life it was always full of restrictions. Her father Kai was always telling her to study, when did she ever not study. If she did not study it would be the same thing every night abuse. Her abuses recently started when her mother died in a car accident, her father thought it was her doing. That's when she started cutting to get rid of the pain she felt.

" When we get to the house I want to unload your things and go straight to your room and hit the books." said her father. "Yes father." Was her simple answer. He stopped the car at a big white house. Yuri got out the car looking wide eyed at how big the house was. Yuri grabed Nani and put her on her hip. " House ?" Nani asked. "yeah house, big house." They walked in to the house to get a better look.

Later that evening 

"Yuri did you study yet like I asked" " No not yet I was unloading thi-"Yuri got cut off by a slap to the face. "Did I tell you to speak?" "no" was all that was giving before kai slammed his oldest daughter into the wall. " then I expect you to be quiet, now go to bed you have school tomorrow" Kai yelled as he shoved his daughter up the stairs.

Sorry I didn't finish had to go but next chap coming soon please review


	2. Ready for school

I do not own naruto

_this means thought_

this means regular talking

The next morning Yuri awoke to awoke to a loud banging noise on the out side of her door. "Yuri you better get up this instant or else." '_Here he goes again with the banging and the screaming, does he ever get tired?'_ "Dad I'm up just let me take a shower." Yuri screamed through the other side of the door. "Well u better hurry up I have to drive you to school." And with that said her father left to get ready for work.

Yuri walked to the bathroom where she stripped off her clothes and turned the handle of the shower. She waited for the water to get warm and then she stepped in. While she was washing she looked over all the previous scars she had created on her arm. '_why am I doing this I know its wrong but it's the only way to get rid of this pain I feel' _Yuri walked out of the bathroom and put on the Konaha Prep school uniform, it consisted of a light blue button up shirt with a navy blue blazer over the top, a skirt that was at mid thigh and any type of shoes. Yuri grabbed her navy blue tie and strapped it to the blazer. She reached for her navy blue vans and put them on. Yuri was on her way out when she realized she forgot to do her hair what a bad first impression. Her dark flowing brown hair went all the way to the beginning of her waist. She decided to put it up in a ponytail with to side bangs hanging in the front.

"Yuri hurry up and get Nani she's in her room now hurry so we can go" her fathers loud booming voice rang. "Ok father" was all that she relied. She went and grabbed Nani and headed for the door"

20 minutes later

"Yuri I wont be home until late I expect you to have studied and cooked dinner for you and your sister and I also expect you to have loaded the dishwasher and cleaned up the living room, if this stuff is not done before I get home then you will be in for a very painful punishment do I make myself clear?" "Yes father" Yuri then hopped out of the car and kissed her father and her little a kiss.

Yuri walked to the office to see a lady with short black hair sitting at a desk. "um excuse me I am here to pick up my schedule" "Oh yes you must be Yuri Yamanami, hold on a second." The lady who named happened to be Shizune was searching through a pile of papers. "oh here we are, here is a pass to excuse you for being late.

"Ok kakashi sensei is in room 301" As she was walking she bumped into a hard body. '_im already being a clutz so much for trying to make friends.'_ "ouch" was all she heard from the mysterious person. "I'm sorry I was just looking for ro-" she was stopped as she looked up to see the most cerulean blue eyes she had ever seen, he started to stand he stood about a good six feet while she only stood a about 5'4" His hair was the shade a brilliant blonde and stood up in all directions. The only word that could describe this boy was handsome. "No I'm sorry it was my fault should have been more careful, by the way the name is Naruto Uzamaki. Naruto showed Yuri which class was hers since he was headed that way .

They approached the door he silently showed him their passes. Kakashi silently stood. "class today we have a new studen would you please state your name and hobbys you like and anything else you like to enjoy. "Hello my name is yuri and u recently moved here my favorite hobbys are shopping and hanging out with my friends." Just then the door was opened and a kid whose hair looked like a ducks butt walked in.

Sorry I have to go but please read and review I will update soon


End file.
